Kin and Kon
This page focuses on the relationship between Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira. Kin and Kon are best friends as well as Siamese twin brothers. Although they are good friends and brothers, they can still get on each other's nerves a lot and argue with each other. Episodes featured Smash Up Terby When laughing at Corey's song, Kin laughed so hard, that milk came out of Kin's nose. When Corey put Kin and Kon up to the task of annoying Trina and making her go into diary mode, Kin and Kon synchronized and acted as though they were mechanical as they entered into their "annoying mode." Kin and Kon were initiating plan B to make Trina look dumb in front of Nick and making her go into diary mode, but when using their code names. They got into an argument over who's code name was Rock God. Kon eventually won the fight and became Rock God, but after they initiated the plan, they both screamed "Rock God over!" to each other. Kin and Kon also exits of said to each other in unison, "Let's get smashing!" when the smash up derby was about to start. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Kon started to become obsessed with meeting the future versions of himself and the rest of the band, starting with hearing Kate and Allie at the garage door. He constantly talked about it and always asked if their future selves were there or contacting them every chance he got. After a while, Kin joined him and they both kept talking about their future selves throughout the entire episode. At the end of the episode, they actually met their future selves when they helped fix the broken projector at the drive in. They two of them were overjoyed to see this happen and they became great friends with their future selves as they were seen playing air guitars with them during Corey's moral at the ending of the episode. No Strings Attached When Kin and Kon receive their animatronic puppet versions of themselves in the mail, they both laugh at how they looked exactly like themselves. Their puppets looked completely different, however they seemed to be completely oblivious to that which probably had something to do with their strong friendship. When controlling their animatronic puppets, they both have fun and laughing, causing their puppets to hit themselves and pick their noses by doing that to themselves. Indie Road Rager Kin was testing out a new stunt where he strapped an amplifier to a skateboard which would blast him across the ground at a super sonic speed and he had Kon help him with it. Kon helped him by plucking Laney's bass which was too much power. This caused Kin to fly through the air and crash through a pole. When Corey and Laney figured out, Kin described it as a "minor setback" but Kon told him not to dress it up and just say that it was a crash. Math of Kon After it's revealed that Grojband can't have the gig unless Kon passes the Trimathlon, Kin tries ways to improve Kon's education. He gives Kon some "twin-tuition" and uses their bond as twins to enter into Kon's mind. However once he arrives he discovers that the math part of his mind was a complete war zone. All You Need is Cake Kin and Kon both kept interrupting Corey and Laney on their dates which made Laney get really mad at them. Kin and Kon were jealous of Corey and Laney for only spending time with each other and not wanting to do anything with them so they both quit the band. Corey and Laney dedicated the song Please Come Back to them which made them forgive them and become friends with them again. Monster of Rock Kin and Kon reveal they have a twin ability, that enables them to make Kon burp when Kin drinks soda. They even used this ability to try and find Kon after he got lost. Dreamreaver Part 1 At the beginning of the episode, Kin and Kon fiercely play ping-pong with each other. This game eventually turns into a war where they both start developing forms of power that they use to attack each other. Eventually, Corey helps Kon destroy Kin's paddle, making him drop to the ground and scream our of anguish of his drastic loss. Later on, both of them sing and dance the song Booty Booty Pow, much to Corey and Laney's shock. When they were inside of Trina's Dream World, Kin and Kon broth decided to go to the mall to get a souvenir for their mom. They decide to get her a spoon and they both go on talking about how awesome it would be to get her a spoon from the dream world because it would be all dreamy and possibly made of sound. Line of Credit Kin yelled "I can't go back to detention! I won't go back! Noooo!" and he opened up Kon like an Easter egg and jumped inside of him to hide, until they realized that they've never been to detention before and he got out of him. Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow After Kon thought that he was a dog, he ran up to Kin and barked at him. Not understanding that he's really Kon, Kin told him that he has no time to play because they're looking for Kon. Kon kept bugging him about it through so Kin gave in and said he'd play one game of fetch with him. He grabbed the magic wand in his mouth which transferred Kon's knowledge into his mind. Kin was shocked and freaked out over this fact but he had to keep him in the dog show. Kin tried to motivate Kon throughout the entire time. Ahead Of Our Own Tone It was a running gag in this episode for Kon to touch Kin's beard. This kept tickling Kin and making him laugh and Kon kept playfully bugging him by doing it. Grin Reaper While they were under the control of Torbo's mind controlling bracelets, Kin mentioned how the bracelets matched his glasses. Kon looked at him, confused and Kin quickly and nervouslt said "Is what I would say if a actually cared about that." and Kon's suspicions were lowered. Afterwards, Kin mentioned it again and Kon kn ew what was really going on and said it was like he didn't even know him anymore. At the end, Kon must have admitted that he liked looking fashionable too as he gave Torbo a scarf which is what he and Kin were wearing too. The two of them shared a high five and spent the rest of their time looking stylish. Pop Goes the Bubble Kin and Kon went back to the garage to think of a way to fill the bottle with bubbles again. Kon mentioned that he can help him because he helped him build his time machine. Kin corrected him, saying that Kon didn't help him. he just laughed in his face when he said he could do it. Kon told him that he just motivated him with his delightful laughter and delightfully laughed at him again. Kin got annoyed and they got on with trying to refill it with bubbles. All of their attempts to refill the bottle ended with Kin getting painfully hurt and Kon "delightfully" laughing at him. Dueling Buttons At the beginning of the episode Kin and Kon played each other in a game of checkers, but both of them take out game controllers to control the pieces, unaware that this doesn't work for a board game. Later on, when Corey loses to Trina and scream "NO", Kon asks Kin if screaming out "no" was bad. Kin replies by saying Kon did it when he burnt his popcorn, which shocks Kon that this situation was as bad as that. When Corey goes into game-withdrawal and starts chanting "Got to beat Trina", Kin tries to bend his attention away using a hypnotic spiral, however Kon joins in Corey's chants leading Kin to hit him on the head in disbelief. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Siblings